dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Horie Yui
thumb|270px 'Perfil' Nombre Real: Yoshiko Horie Nacimiento: '''20 de Septiembre de 1976 (34 años) '''Lugar: Tokio, Japón Ocupacion: Cantante, Seiyu Estatura: 1,55 cm Genero: 'J-Pop '''Tipo de Sangre: '''B '''Colores Favoritos: '''Aqua '''Estaciones Favoritas: '''Otoño e Invierno 'MiniBiografia Yui Horie o Horie Yui es una de las más famosas seiyū y cantante en Japón. De pequeña odiaba las matemáticas y el inglés pero le gustaba el japonés. Por eso decidió ser actriz. Debutó en 1997 en el videojuego Voice Fantasia. Interpretó durante bastante tiempo pequeños papeles en diferentes series de anime pero no fue hasta el año 1998 le puso la voz a Multi de la serie ToHeart y en el 2000 en el que le puso voz a Naru Narusegawa en Love Hina que alcanzó bastante notoriedad. Ya en 2001 le puso voz a Tohru Honda en Fruits Basket y lanzó un álbum titulado Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai. Ha publicado un total de 5 álbumes independientes. Suele llevar en los concierto una ropa que le hace parecer más joven de lo que es. 'Discografias' Estudio de los álbumes |- |thumb|188px | Usotsuki Alice to Kujirago o Meguru Boken (嘘つきアリスとくじら号をめぐる冒険) Fecha de Lanzamiento: 23.11.2005 | #"Hajimari no Uta" #"MASSHURUUMU MAACHI" #"Sekai juu no ai wo kotoba ni shite" #"Aoi Mori" #"Shiny merry-go-round" #"Kujira Kousen" #"Puzzle" #"Itsuka" #"day by day" #"SUKURANBURU" #"LET'S GO!!" #"Will" #"Kuchibue" |- |thumb|left|188px | Darling Fecha de Lanzamiento: 20.01.2008 | # Lalala Ai no Uta #Time machine #Days (Opening theme song of the anime Nagasarete Airanto) #''Kami Sama Onegai'' # Koisuru Tenkizu (Nagasarete Airanto second ending theme song) #"Say cheese!" (Nagasarete Airanto first ending theme song) #''Tsutaerarenai Kotoba'' #''Hikari''' (Inukami opening theme song) #LOVE ME DO (cover version of angela song) #''Raburi Eburidei # Kirei na Kaze ga Fuiteiru # Zutto #''Haroo'' #Little Honey Bee |} '''Singles Videografia thumb|left|282px|Mushroom March thumb|right|282px|Scramble (ft UNSCANDAL) thumb|left|282px|Kokoro Harete Yoru mo Aketethumb|right|282px|YAHHO!! thumb|left|282px|I my methumb|right|282px|Vanilla Salt thumb|left|282px|Hikarithumb|right|282px|Days thumb|left|282px|Silky Heartthumb|right|282px|Love Countdown thumb|left|282px|Zuttothumb|right|282px|Koisuru Tenkizu thumb|left|282px|Love Destinythumb|right|282px|Jet thumb|left|282px|Egao no Rensathumb|right|282px|ALL MY LOVE thumb|left|282px|Oki ni iri no Jitensha 'Anime' 2011 Anna Suehiro - Hourou Musuko Charle - Fairy Tail (OVA) Effie - Astarotte no Omocha! 1 Maruga - Dragon Crisis! Millhiore F. Biscotti - Dog Days Mishima Akane - Kämpfer für die Liebe Yamada-san - Katteni Kaizō Yuzu Komiya - Nekogami Yaoyorozu 2010 Alice Kiriki - Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi Hozuki - Otome Yōkai Zakuro Celine Bright - Jewelpet Tinkle Jens - Asobi ni Iku yo! Kanae Naruko - Mayoi Neko Overrun! Miharu Takeshita - B gata h kei Roda - Tegami Bachi Reverse Sonken Chuubou - Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Yuki-Onna - Nurarihyon no Mago Yunno Arashiko - MM! 2009 Charle - Fairy Tail Dahlia - Rune Factory 3 Fatina - The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk Hanyū - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei Haruka Nishida - Kanamemo Kyōko Ikumi - Aoi Hana Mihoko Fukuji - Saki Mishima Akane - Kämpfer Namiko Nozaki - GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class Princess Mira - Lupin III vs Detective Conan Riko, Kamika Todoroki y el gato negro - Shikabane Hime Kuro Roda - Tegami Bachi Sasaki Makie - Mahō Sensei Negima! ~Mō Hitotsu no Sekai~ Seiru - Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan Shōko Maruuchi - Zan, Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei Sonia Shaflnarz - Hayate the Combat Butler!! Sonia Shaflnarz - Hayate the Combat Butler!! (OVA) Tsubasa Hanekawa - Bakemonogatari Urin - Umi Monogatari Anata ga ite kureta kot Ushiromiya María - Umineko no Naku Koro ni Yamazaki Kanako - Natsu no Arashi! Yamazaki Kanako - Natsu no Arashi! Akinai chū 2008 Chie Suzugasaki - Hyakko Eri Sawachika - School Rumble Sangakki Fatina - The Tower of Druaga: Aegis of Uruk Mata Tami - Crayon Shin-chan: Chō Arashi wo Yobu Kinpoko no Yūsha Minori Kushieda - Toradora! Miruru - Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunso 3: Keroro Tai Keroro - Tenkū Daikessen de Arimasu! Miyako Takagami - Wagaya no Oinarisama Riko, Kamika Todoroki y el gato negro - Shikabane Hime Aka Sasaki Makie - Mahō Sensei Negima! ~Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba~ Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo Yûki Cross - Vampire Knight Yûki Cross - Vampire Knight Guilty Suzune Shinozaki - Shigofumi - Stories of Last Letter Yume Asakura - Da Capo II Second Season 2007 Aoi Misato - Tokyo Majin Gakeuen Kenpucho Aoi Misato - Tokyo Majin Gakeuen Kenpucho: Dainimaku Byakko, Mariko Etou y Maru - Suteki Tantei Labyrinth Hanyu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Momo y Suzu - Nagasarete Airantou Nanee Fujieda - Sky Girls Shiro Usa - Sugar Bunnies Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi Touka Kureha - Shining Tears X Wind Yukiho Hagiwara - Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Manami Amamiya - Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! Manami Amamiya - Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (OVA) Yume Asakura - Da Capo II 2006 Ai Animal Crossing Ai - Dōbutsu no Mori Mizuho Miyanokōji - Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon (2006, Versión Kyoto Animation) Eri Sawachika (沢近 愛理) - School Rumble ni Gakki (2006) Mei Ling - D Gray Man Mio Readiness - Zegapain Nanae Fujieda - Sky Girls (OAV) Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu Sasaki Makie - Negima!? Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Sumire - Ray Youko - Inukami! Yasuna Kamiizumi - Kasimashi Girl meets girl Yasuna Kamiizumi - Kasimashi Girl meets girl (OVA) 2005 Artista guapa - Canvas 2 Hitomi - Dead or Alive 4 Kotori Shirakawa - Da Capo Second Season Meryl - Shining Force Neo Miyako Uehara - Paniponi Dash! Makie Sasaki - Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima!? (2005) Pecoru - Ueki no Housoku Sasaki Makie - Negima! Tamami Chanohata - Mahoraba 2004 Ayu Tsukimiya - 2006 Eri Sawachika - School Rumble Futaba Amitaka - Tokyo Jushoden Honey Kisaragi / Cutie Honey - Cutie Honie (OAV) Hitomi - Dead or Alive Ultimate Jiyuu Nanohana / Jubei Yagyu II - Jubei-chan 2 Kaoruko Ichijo - Futakoi Kisaragi Honey - RE: Cutie Honey Megumi Higashibara (Mars Daybreak] Multi - To Heart: remember my memories Najenka - Yugo ～Koushoujin～ Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima (especial) 2003 Ayu Tateishi - Ultra Maniac Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon Kazahana Hitomi - Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) Kotori Shirakawa - D.C. ~Da Capo~, D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (2005) Mayura Daidouji - Matantei Loki Ragnarok Sarara - Bottle Fairy Yuriko Amemiya - Nanaka 6/17 2002 Amiryun - Abenobashi Maho Shotengai Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon (2002, Versión Toei Animation) Koma - Asagiri no Miko Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Again Orie Amano - Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari Rio Takeuchi - Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna Sakuya - Sister Princess: Re Pure Silvia Maruyama - Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan Yuya Shiina - Samurai Deeper Kyo 2001 Celvice Klein - Z.O.E ~Zone of the Enders~ Corina Solgente - Tales of Eternia Hiromi Fujimori - Angelic Layer Hitomi - Dead or Alive 3 Iron Maiden Jeanne y Lilly - Shaman King Mikage - Prétear Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Final Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Haru Special ~Kimi Sakura Chiru Nakare!! Rockna Hiragi - Mon Colle Knights Sakura Ibaragi - Figure 17 - Tsubasa and Hikaru Sakuya - Sister Princess Tohru Honda - Fruits Basket 2000 Catherine Chapman - Sci-Fi Harry Chica - Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King Chrono (Kurono) - Aa! Megamisama Fina - Skies of Arcadia Karoru Kuweizaa - Ginsokiko Ordian Michelle Cay - Infinite Ryvius Mitsuko Komyoji - Kikaider Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina, Love Hina Again (2001) Raimi - Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness Rokuna Hiiragi - Mon Colle Knights Sue Harris - Argento Soma Tia - Gandeek 1999 Francheska - Akihabara Dennou Gumi - 2011 Nen no Natsuyasumi Lei Lin - Samurai Hunt for the Sword Lieza - Arc the Lad Michelle Kei - Mugen no Ryvius Multi HMX12 - To Heart Mint - Trouble Chocolate Osamucho Takeuchi Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Spiral Labirynth Pikushisu - Dangaizer 3 Suzuko Natsume - Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety 1998 Aya Fujimiya - Weiß Kreuz Chica A - Cowboy Bebop Fiena - Orphen Francheska - Akihabara Dennou Gumi Gina - Kaiketsu Jouki Tanteidan Franchesca, Enoken - Akihabara Dennogumi Galatea - Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Haruka - Kurogane Communication Koaji y Nezu Prince Mackaroo Lita Ford - Saint Luminous Jogakuin 1997 Aun Freya - Photon: The Idiot Adventures Chihiro - Pokémon Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Seiyu